The new variety originated as a result of a controlled cross between the strawberry plants xe2x80x98Mr. Pxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,840) and xe2x80x98R1xe2x80x99 (unpatented Driscoll variety) in an ongoing breeding program, and was discovered as a seedling in a controlled breeding plot at the Driscoll Research Ranch, Ventura County, Calif. in October 1992. The original seedling of the new cultivar was asexually propagated by stolons at the Driscoll Nursery, McArthur, Shasta County, Calif. Propagules were transplanted to a controlled breeding plot in Monterey County, Calif., where it was identified and selected for further evaluation. xe2x80x98Venturaxe2x80x99 was subsequently asexually propagated and underwent further testing at various locations in Ventura County, Calif. for seven years. This propagation and testing has demonstrated that the combination of traits disclosed herein which characterize the new variety are fixed and retained true to type through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of strawberry named xe2x80x98Venturaxe2x80x99. The variety is botanically identified as Fragariaxc3x97ananassa. The new variety is distinguished from other varieties by a number of characteristics as set forth in Tables 1-6.
The varieties which we believe to be similar to xe2x80x98Venturaxe2x80x99 from those known to us are xe2x80x98E26xe2x80x99 (unpatented Driscoll variety), xe2x80x98Montalvoxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,522) and xe2x80x98Baezaxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,548). There are several characteristics of the new variety that are different from, or not possessed by xe2x80x98E26xe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Montalvoxe2x80x99, and xe2x80x98Baezaxe2x80x99. The new variety has a globose to flat globose habit, medium density, weak to medium vigor, medium leaf glossiness, a calyx diameter that is smaller relative to the corolla, a semi-erect attitude at first picking, conical to cordate fruit shape, slight differences in shape between the primary and secondary fruit, a narrow band without achenes, insertion of the calyx that is in a basin to level, weak to medium adherence of the calyx, and fruit with firm flesh and a small hollow center.
Plants of xe2x80x98Mr. Pxe2x80x99 were more vigorous than those of xe2x80x98Venturaxe2x80x99. Fruit of xe2x80x98Mr. Pxe2x80x99 had poorer shelf-life than those of xe2x80x98Venturaxe2x80x99 by being more orange in color and possessing raised achenes. Plants of R1 were partially everbearing while those of xe2x80x98Venturaxe2x80x99 are everbearing.